


just another school - Chan x Felix

by strawtten



Category: Chanlix - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bangchan - Freeform, ChanLix, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, chan x felix, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawtten/pseuds/strawtten
Summary: A boy who lives in an abusive household who is used to being the new boy in school has to repeat his introductions once more but this time it won't be just another school that he has to dreadfully go to.warnings (these might change as I continue writing this book):-abuse-self-harm-swear words





	1. I'm sulking in nature, I'm crying under the stars

A razor met a young boy’s skin and formed small orbs of dark red blood, It caused him a pain which he thought he deserved but he’s done this so many times that it doesn’t really make him calm down anymore. The blade continued to tear his skin multiple times on his thigh. A place where nobody could see them but that doesn't matter since he has scars on his small wrists too.

'I promised myself I wouldn't cut.'

'I can't help it, I deserve this.' 

His freckled cheeks were littered with tears but after feeling every single emotion that reminisces sorrow he became numb. And all he could do was kneel on his bedroom’s wooden floor and listen to the voices which echoed what his parents have said. 

Felix’s father uses him as an item, not as a human being. He’s gotten used to the countless times that he hits him, shoves him but for some reason, the verbal attacks hurt more. He’s weak both physically and mentally and his father exploits that. Felix thinks that he doesn’t have a person to blame since His dad abuses alcohol and when he’s drunk it’s not really him. Felix’s mother knows that he doesn't spare a second thought when he abuses the boy but she doesn't say a word. She might be scared so he doesn’t blame her either. He has no one else to blame but himself.

‘If I was stronger, if I looked out for my parents, If I was more giving If I had better grades this wouldn't be happening.’

His father makes him transfer schools when he fails a subject or when his job position changes and they have to move to a different country.

He stood up from the mahogany wood floor and wobbled over to the bathroom that is connected to his bedroom. Cold water ran down his thigh that was stained red and washed away the metallic taste of blood. He put a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater on. The denim brushed against his cuts making him wince.

It's 2:16 AM, the moon is bright and Felix’s stomach ruins the serene moment, making a rumbling noise. He never has the time for food since his parents eat separately and make meals only for two. Even if they made meals for three he wouldn't eat them, he hasn't had an appetite for food in a really long time. He only has snacks when he can't ignore his stomach pains anymore. 

Felix opened his bedroom’s window and made his way down, which wasn't hard since he’s done this so often. His shoes hit the wet grass and he took off to the nearest gas station cause everything else is closed. The boy loves going out this late because it's so quiet but it wasn't always like this. He used to hate going out cause he had the freedom to think about anything, for an insane amount of time. But now he blocks out his thoughts by listening to music. he took his earbuds out of a pocket and put them in his ears. He connected them to his phone and turned on some upbeat music hoping it would lessen his numbness. 

The sliding doors slid open and Felix went by the cashier and bowed. Yes, bowed. Because of his fathers' job they’ve been living in Korea for almost a year now and bowing is a polite manner. But learning Korean is really hard especially the grammar so most of the time Felix gets bad grades from that. In the midst of his thoughts, he made my way over to the snacks and grabbed his usual: a pack of chips and a Capri-sun. The cashier was always very polite to him and he kind of feels like if he was willing to ask for help, it'd be him who he’d ask. 

‘Pathetic, right?’

He paid for it with his mother's money. He feels that he’s justified because he’s buying food which they don't provide to him. 

After Felix left the gas station he went to his usual spot, which is in a very small forest which the locals call a park since there are a couple of benches scattered around. The bench he sits at is the furthest one from the road and most importantly he gets a clear view of the stars. He opened the pack of chips and stuffed a handful into his mouth. The crunching of the chips seems really loud but since Felix is sure nobody else is here at this time he doesn’t mind it. He poked the straw which he took off of the back of his Capri-sun into it and started taking a long sip but he stopped when he heard footsteps. The footsteps became louder and Felix could make out what he thinks is sniffling or maybe even sobbing. The sobbing became stronger and his figure became clearer. It's dark but the moonlight lit him up enough that Felix could see his head looking down and his hands wiping his tears.

 

A blond boy was sitting at his desk with my laptop on top. He was refreshing the page and with every click, his breathing got heavier. Chan was waiting to see his grade of a very important assignment. Then the grade flashed on the screen. His heartbeats became so loud and unbearable, his body started shaking and he could feel tears fall one after another.

He was angry at himself. 

‘I could've studied harder, I could've pulled more all-nighters.’

While hyperventilating and overthinking everything he thought that he needs some fresh air. The boy went out of his shared apartment and walked aimlessly until he found a tiny forest which looked empty enough for him. Chan walked along the path in complete silence which kind of calmed him but it became too quiet and he could hear his thoughts again. He couldn’t contain his sobs and just let everything out since nobody is around. Walking In the dark, the blond heard some sort of crunching. 

‘That's probably just a wild animal.’ he thought to himself.

Chan dropped his head down again and kept walking.

'I'm sulking in nature, I'm crying under the stars.'

'I should admire it.'

He wiped his cheeks which were wet from his salty tears and lifted up his head just to see someone sitting on a bench. A boy with chips and a Capri-sun.


	2. The bloody water gathered at the drain and I felt numb once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will probably be short because I'm lacking motivation and I'm in a bit of a slump sorry I'll try my best tho

Chan wiped his tears and then lifted up his head. He looked angry but to Felix, it seemed as if he was angry at himself.

"Um, are you okay?" Felix questioned not knowing how to deal with this situation.

"I-I, Yeah I am. Something just... Got in my eye, that's all." He lied.

"And you're just going for a walk. At 3 Am. Seems legit." For some reason, Felix wanted to comfort him and the awkward silence that followed wasn't helping. He patted next to him signaling Chan to sit down and so, he did.

"I'm Felix."

"Chan," The boy responded. Sitting next to Felix he can see his puffy eyes and dark under eyes but also his freckles which he's never seen on a Korean.

"I didn't think anybody was gonna be here but I guess we both have something that's bothering us."

"Wanna talk about it?" Chan asked.

"Ah, it's just the usual, family stuff," Felix said without a second thought. He never opens up this much to someone especially a stranger but Chan gave off a warm feeling and Felix felt comfortable. "What about you?"

"Bad grades... It might seem dumb but that's what it is."

"No, I understand. I transfer schools every time I fail a subject so there's a lot of pressure on me, but I’m used to it." The younger continued opening up. Chan felt his heart ache when Felix said that he's used to it. Another silence bestowed upon them but Chan broke it. 

"Are you a foreigner? I've never seen a Korean with freckles." 

"I'm half Australian but I don't really remember Australia since we move countries a lot."

"Huh? I'm half Australian too." Chan responded.   
They sat there and talked about nonsense and joked around a bit. In the midst of talking they both forgot their problems for a moment but for Felix, they returned when his phone lit up with a call from his Father.  
His heart dropped at the sight of his father calling but he had to pick it up.

"Ah, sorry I have to take this." Felix’s expression became gloomy again and Chan nodded.

"H-"

"Where the fuck are you?!" he was slurring his words, obviously drunk.

"I'm on my way home."

"What a whore. You’re telling me where the fuck you were or you'll be sleeping outside today."

"The gas station. I just bought food."

"It's not enough that you failed Korean again but now you're running away from home? You fucking disgrace." He dropped the call.

"Sorry, I-I, uh, have to go, sorry," Felix said obviously disheveled. 

"Oh, okay, get rest," Chan smiled softly but he knew something wasn't right.

Felix threw away the leftovers, walked out of the forest and started sprinting to his house hoping that if he got there quicker he'd be nicer which was a stupid thought cause as soon as he entered the house he was thrown against a wall. He grabbed Felix by his throat choking him and landed multiple punches at his stomach while he was struggling to pull away. Felix got weaker as he was at a loss for air and he couldn't fight back, his father just held him in his arm chocking him against the wall. He didn’t really hear what insults his father was throwing his way anymore. When his dad finally let him go, he fell to the ground gasping for air. He crawled under his father’s arm and stood up running to his room and locked the door after himself. The blade on Felix’s desk was already waiting for him. He slit his wrist countless times but he didn't hit a vein. Felix threw himself on the ground and cried trying not to scream. Everything hurt and he felt like dying.

The freckled boy walked into his bathroom and faced the mirror. He could see the marks on his neck from his father’s hand and his eyes were bloodshot. Felix took off his sweater and there were purple bruises which hurt like hell if he touched them. His wrist was dripping blood onto the ground while he stood there looking at his body, tired of it all.  
Since it was already 6 AM and Felix has to leave for school at 7 AM he started getting ready. He took a shower with almost boiling hot water running down his skin. The bloody water gathered at the drain and he felt numb once again.

Felix used google maps to get to his new school and as always he wasn't looking forward to it

He went into his assigned classroom since his father already gave him the schedule

"Attention, we have a new student today." The teacher said as a freckled boy stood next to him.

"My name is Felix," the students are kind of weirded out by his name since it isn't Korean.

"Okay, Felix, go sit next to Chan, Chan please raise your hand," 

‘Wait, Chan? The same Chan that I met yesterday?’

‘Yes, yes it is.’

Felix sat next to him and he’s lucky that the desk is at the back.

"What a coincidence," He smiled showing off his dimples one of them a bit stronger than the other and Felix nodded smiling softly.


	3. His face had an expression of shock and fright which he quickly covered with a soft smile

Felix isn’t the type to socialize but today that didn’t matter since he was seated next to a guy who knew more about him from the one-hour conversation they had than Felix’s parents which he’s lived with his whole life. 

When the bell for lunch break rang Chan turned to the younger, ruffled his curly blonde hair and squinted his eyes at the sunlight coming from a window next to Felix.

“C’ mere,” he grabbed his arm with a tight grip making him flinch from the sudden tension on his cuts. Felix followed him through and around corners of the school trying not to trip. Chan’s pace was faster than Felix’s until he suddenly stopped and led him past a wall of desks careful that nobody would see or hear them. They arrived at an empty staircase that led to the roof. After walking up the stairs and checking the handle Felix says,

“It’s locked. What did you expect?” He sighs and slowly steps down some stairs.

“No shit, of course, it’d be locked. I like to go here when I want to take my mind off of things that are bothering me. I find this area to be so quiet and calm. It’s hard not to fall asleep though.” Chan laughs causing a warm feeling inside Felix.

“You’re right. But it’s totally a safe place to come to with a stranger.” He says as he sits on the stairs.

“Oi!” He pouted, “Me, the considerate stranger, that I am, thought that you might get bored or lonely being alone but I guess I can leave.” He teased raising his pitch at the end.

“Hey,” Felix grabbed his arm, pinching the fabric in his fingers, “Stay… Since that’s the least you could do. You did drag me out here, so take responsibility.” He barely got that sentence out before He yawned; Chan was right Felix feels like he can fall asleep any moment now. Especially because of his all-nighter. The blond boy went up some stairs and sat down next to Felix. As they talked Chan kept scooting over closer to him and he kept getting even more sleepy. Felix’s eyelids were insanely heavy and his head kept slightly dropping until Chan offered up his shoulder and he was too tired to decline.

Felix’s eyelids fluttered as the bell rang and Chan softly woke him up. They went out of their secret spot and ran to the classroom hoping to not get scolded too much.  
Later that day Chan was walking home with a freckled boy who was slightly shorter than him.

“Hey, I was thinking,” Chan scratches the back of his neck. “There’s gonna be a festival at XX beach and I'm wondering if you wanna go there with some of my friends and me of course.”

“Uh, sorry I probably won’t make it.”

“I didn’t even say the date.” Felix faced the ground and anybody could see that he’s hiding something. “Mind telling me why?”

“I just won’t make it.” He responded with his already deep voice somehow sounding even deeper.

“Are you shy? We could go alone then.” Chan teases.

“N-No! It’s just that my parents are strict.” His pace was getting quicker and Chan was lagging behind him. He had a clear view of Felix’s nape which was dusted with bruises. Not like hickey bruises but maybe abuse bruises?

“Just strict?” Chan mutters and Felix turns around. His face had an expression of shock and fright which he quickly covered with a soft smile.

“What do you mean?” He faked. The older shrugged it off, not wanting to pry and they went separate ways home.  
This time Felix made it to his room without getting any new bruises from his father since he was at work. The young boy sat at his desk and started taking the books out from his backpack trying not to think about what just happened. 

He was scared that Chan found something out, or saw something that Felix failed to hide. Felix now stood in front of a mirror and traced every bit of open skin with his eyes but he didn’t notice anything until he tilted his head at the right angle to display the bruises. His knees hit the floor and so did multiple tears. He was scared. He had gotten quite attached to Chan and he didn’t even want to think about how he’d cope if they stopped talking. 

The messy boy searched for his razor, Opening every drawer and cabinet with his small hands but he couldn’t find it. He must’ve misplaced it. But sadly that didn’t stop him from harming himself. He hadn’t cut his nails for a bit and they were long enough to scratch. So the boy rolled up his sleeves and his nails met his soft skin. The light caramel surface now had been covered with red lines and soon his skin started to flake. This new feeling of pain morbidly soothed him. His tears stopped but this time he didn’t become numb.   
After Felix finished his homework he put on his shoes and made sure to lock his room’s door. One foot at a time he stepped through his window and walked the path to a convenience store. He didn’t want to risk going to the gas station which takes longer so he chose the shop closest to him. 

As he skimmed the aisles he couldn’t seem to find his go-to snacks, so he just grabbed some store brand cookies and a coke which he didn’t like the taste of. Not wasting any time he paid for them and walked home matching his steps to the beat of a song he was listening to. But the song was interrupted by the sound of a message. The sound made his heart drop and his hand shook when he went to grab his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skskjjs I'm really sorry for not updating this in soo long. I've been really depressed lately and it's been hard to get the energy to write something. it took me a couple of days to write this. But now I have clearer ideas for this book thing so stay tuned? I guess? I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this often and I am sure that it'll be a long while till I update my other fics since I think I like this one the most xd. Kay sorry for this long note but I wanna give a thank you for the people who enjoy reading these uhm storiess? Yeah so just know that ily bbs


	4. a foreign emotion which he can only describe as hope

It took Felix no time at all to destroy the silence in his head with thoughts that could only be described as panicked. He’s used to jumping to every single horrible conclusion so his mind was littered with thoughts of his dad.

‘It must be him.’

‘Did I miss something?’

‘I couldn’t have left the door unlocked, right?’

He was frozen in place thinking if he should just run home and hope for the best. But those options vanished and so did his heavy breathing when he saw an all too familiar name light up on his phone’s screen. Chan.

Chan  
Hey  
So you really can’t make it? T.T

Felix  
No,,,, but I need to talk to you   
agh I would rather talk today but it’s late 

Chan  
No worries I can come ^ ^

Felix  
You shouldn’t  
I mean that’d be great but  
As I said my parents are strict  
So I'm kind of sneaking out rn   
But

Chan   
I’m outside already where are you?

Felix  
Wha  
Wait  
No  
Uh  
I’m at the xx convenience store  
But you don’t have to come  
Chan?

Chan  
That isn’t far from me  
Stopp  
I’ll be there in like 5 minutes

Even though the younger didn’t know Chan for long he still knew that there was no point in arguing with him. He put away his phone and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he started pacing around the sidewalk. He was never a patient person but he didn’t mind waiting for Chan. 

As more and more cars started to pass Felix couldn’t help but think.

‘How am I going to tell him? Am I even brave enough to?’

“Felix!” A disheveled boy trying to catch his breath stood a couple of feet away from Felix and it finally hit him. What he had signed up for.

“Hey… I’ll try making this quick,” Felix sighs,” I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Um,” he meets his eyes with the concrete, “Does this have something to do with the bruises?”

“Oh… So you did see them,” the younger took a deep breath in, he felt his voice shake and a lump started to form in his throat, ”So my-my parents, I, they just,” He was trying his best to push away his tears but they didn’t give in his cheeks were once again littered with tears. In this moment gravity preferred this sweet little boy over any other person and made his body feel insanely heavy. Chan couldn’t help but get closer to him and as his hands were holding the boy by his sides, his eyes bore into his.

“Felix, don’t push yourself. I’ll be here whenever you need me; I’ll be the shoulder for you to cry on. Always find me, yeah? I’m not gonna leave you behind.” Chan pulled the sobbing mess into his arms and held him as if he never wanted to let him go. 

Felix never had anyone by his side and the fact that someone cares about him made him finally feel some sort of happiness. Felix had always felt that he was unwanted and a burden but Chan made him feel a foreign emotion which he can only describe as hope. He wrapped his hands around Chan and pressed his face into the curve of his neck. Tear after tear they soak Chan’s plain white t-shirt and the fabric muffles Felix’s soft sobs. But all that that does is make Chan’s grip stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((AAAA)) sorry for being a big ol' mess!!! I hate that this chapter is so short but I am so exhausted and depressed! fuck social interactions and everything in general! Ah just please be patient with me I'll try my best to give you chapters even if they're short (I wish they weren't!!), I really don't want to write filler cause I don't find that interesting and I want to make sure that I give you quality chapters, not just some half-assed crap. Again I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I love you bbs <3


	5. too weak not to smile at what he felt like was the sun

Two boys, one in deep thought, are walking along a dirt path with a slight bit of sunlight piercing their eyes. It’s silent; all that can be heard are their matching footsteps and the shifting leaves.

“I thought about it and I think I’ll be going to XX beach.” A deep voice pierced the air and met the older’s ears.

“You’re talking about the festival?” The younger nods and Chan continues. “So what are you going to do, you know, about your parents?”

“Ah, I made references of a school trip whenever I had to talk to my mom. I just wanted to ask you if it’s really okay if I came.”

“Of course it’s okay, I asked you to join didn’t I?”

“Okay, but there’s one little problem… I didn’t know how long the festival was gonna be held and when my mom asked I panicked and said that it’ll be a one week trip...”

“Oh,” his pace slowed down, “It’s a two-day festival thing on Friday and Saturday…” They were at a full stop now. Felix’s hand was checking his heartbeat, feeling the thuds on his neck while Chan kept trying to say something until he muttered out,

“You could stay at my place,” Felix dropped his hand down and a bright smile crept up his face.

“Really?” The thumping in Chan’s heart made his response only a nod and he showed off his dimples cause he’s too weak not to smile at what he felt like was the sun.

The following night Felix began packing his backpack. He had put on his favorite playlist and started rummaging through his clothes. It wasn’t often that Felix felt happy in his room and sprinting from one end of the room to the other trying to get enough clothes and other necessities for a whole week was new.

Felix stopped in his tracks when he found his little box of blades away in a corner of a drawer but in the midst of an optimistic burst, he grabbed them and tossed them in the trash.

After an hour Felix had packed a couple of loose t-shirts, a pair of knee length shorts, some pajamas, hygienic products, and some other knick-knacks. He put the backpack on one of his shoulders and sprinted out his bedroom. He sneaked down the stairs and placed a note on the kitchen counter which he had written the day before.

As Felix closed and locked the front door he felt like he could take a breath again. He sent a short message to Chan and started to walk to his house following the directions he had sent him.

 

Chan had told his roommates Jisung and Changbin that Felix was coming over but that still didn’t prepare them for seeing a cute, out of breath boy stumbling through their front door. Chan hugged him hello and took Felix’s bag to his room leaving him alone with two boys sitting on a couch, staring at him.

“Uhm, hi I’m Felix,” He spoke with a deep voice that doesn’t match his cutesy appearance at all. Shocked, a sharp-chinned boy stands up.

“Yooh, what’s with that voice?”

“Ah, sorry Felix, baby Changbin here can’t handle when someone's voice is cooler than his,” He teases and pulls Changbin back down on the couch, “I’m Jisung, nice too meet you,”

“Ni-nice to meet you too,” Felix smiles and awkwardly waddles to where Chan went. He opened the door just to be greeted by Chan making his bed.

“Oi, sorry I wanted to clean up a bit,”

“Awh, It’s okay I don’t mind,” He said as he looked around the room, “There’s only one bed?”

“Yeah, we don’t really have a guest room or anything like that but no worries I can sleep on the couch,”

“Oh, don’t bother I’ll sleep on the couch,”

“Yeah, no,” Chan said with a bitchy eye roll and in the blink of a second, he was pushed down on the bed with a freckled boy leaning above him, lightly punching his hand.

“Ah, stop,” He whined but the younger didn’t even flinch. “Fine, fine can we talk about this later? We have a festival to go to.”

“You’re saying this just to make me stop,” He squinted his eyes, pressed his lips together and crossed his arms.

“Ech, c’ mere,” Chan stood up laughing and grabbed Felix's wrist pulling him up and out of his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop
> 
> so recently I edited all 5 chapters and changed the perspective to only be the authors. I fixed some plot holes and bad writing. If you've read everything it wouldn't hurt to read it again (sorry if that's inconvenient;//) since I've changed some details. Also, I don't think I'll be able to update or continue writing this often so I'm sorry in advance :(( also I have some issues with the way my text is laid out in ao3 it doesn't look fine.
> 
> writing is one hell of a fuckin' hobby.


	6. giving him the attention I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the last sixth chapter because the dialogue was very unrealistic and I couldn't find a way to continue so here is the rewritten version of it

“Why the hell did you invite him?” Changbin questioned.

“It’s fine we talked it out.”

“Bullshit. He used you and then faked an apology. We fucking talked about this, Chris.”

“I said it’s fine.”

“If you keep this up he’s not gonna stop manipulating you, it doesn’t matter that you broke up with him.”

“Changbin, shut up, Felix might be coming back and I sure as hell don’t want him to hear this.” Chan spat out.

Changbin let out a scoff and crossed his arms as he waited for Felix. A couple of minutes passed and a freckled boy stepped out of a public bathroom. He slightly nodded thanking them for waiting and the four boys: Chan, Felix, Changbin, and Jisung began walking to XX beach.   
The cloudy sky painted a light gray decorated the gloomy mood. Felix couldn’t tell why but he felt tension which wasn’t there before.

“Did something ha-“

“No, nothing happened.” Chan interrupted.

“O-okay.”

The tension was becoming very clear and not a single conversation lasted. With a very uncomfortable awkward silence, they seemed to be walking for forever until they reached two boys who seemed to be opposites. Chan greeted them and then introduced them to Felix.

“Woojin, Jeongin this is Felix. Felix this is Woojin and Jeongin.”

“Ah, nice to meet you!”

“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before, Felix,” Woojin commented.

“Ah, I don’t recognize you, sorry,” Felix said quickly checking his pulse with his right hand pretending to scratch his neck. The tension disappeared and laughter filled the air. The boys talked their way over to a drink bar with neon signs. It was a small little booth so all of them couldn’t stand together.   
Jisung, Changbin, and Jeongin went to order first leaving the others alone. 

“What are you gonna order, Felix?” Chan asked, his tone a bit louder trying to be heard over the music.

“Umm,” Felix stood on his tiptoes trying to make something out on the menu as some hands were placed on his waist to support him, startled him. He looked back to see Chan with slightly rosy cheeks and fell back stuttering nonsense until he took a breath and said something understandable,

 

“A watermelon slushy.” He smiled awkwardly and went to the booth.

“One watermelon slushy, ple-“

“And one peach smoothie too.” Chan interrupted.

“That’ll be 4.38 $,” The blond took out his wallet intending to pay for Felix’s drink too but Woojin pushed him aside.

“Make that two peach smoothies,” He gave the cashier 10 $ and collected the change with a pissed of Chan trying to hide his glare.

“Ah! Thank you Hyung, I’ll be sure to treat you next time,” Felix smiled.   
Chan clicked his tongue but didn’t dare to say anything to the older. He simply waited for the drinks. When the drinks were finally made the boys regrouped. 

“Can I try your smoothie?” Felix questioned snapping Chan out of his thoughts.

“Felix, you can try mine,” Woojin interrupted noticing that Chan was too slow to answer.

“Um, okay.” 

This time Chan didn’t even try hiding his glare. But he didn’t know whose attention he craved more; Felix’s or Woojin’s. Noticing the obvious bitch face Chan had put Changbin and Jisung pulled him away from the group.

“Dude, what’s up with you? You’ve been zoning out and glaring at Woojin so much.” Chan tried to ignore his statement but couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“He’s whipped for Felix. Woojin has been getting kind of in-between them. It isn’t hard to see.” Jisung said.

“So… you’re already over Woojin?” 

“…no.” Chan said and faced Changbin whose expression was saying ‘then wtf?’. That annoyed Chan, he slightly shoved Changbin and his eyebrows scrunched down.

“It’s not your problem.” Chan’s expression was angry.

“For fuck's sake, stop shutting us out. We want to help. We always have. Don’t make the same mistake like when you were with Woojin.” Jisung ranted.

“He doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

“Then why do you keep glaring at him? Because he talked to Felix?” Changbin growled.

“Because he was giving Felix the attention I want.”

“Chan, stop lying to yourself. You don’t need someone who fucking ignores you when you have panic attacks.”

“Fine then! Following the assumption Jisung made that I’m whipped for Felix, do you really think he would want to be loved the same way I’ve been?”

“Nobody would want that. I don’t even understand how you can even call that love when he’s put you through so much hell. Please try to forget Woojin for today and spend more time with Felix. See how much better he is than Woojin.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Jesus Christ. Fine, let’s place a bet. If you have fun with him you owe me and Jisung 20 $, if you don’t, we owe you 20 $ each.” Chan rolled his eyes at the offer but accepted.


End file.
